


湖边谈话

by sevenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Character Development, M/M, Severus Snape Bashing, Teenage Drama, 我觉得我黑了斯内普, 请一定避雷, 里德尔子时代设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 汤姆·里德尔怒气冲冲地走出了校长办公室。他敏捷地跑跳着走下城堡里曲折的石阶，细长的腿包裹在紧身的牛仔裤中，校服袍子在背后扬起。银绿相间的领带飘向一边，在奔跑中黏在了肩膀后侧。他该如何改变来自一个成年人的偏见？汤姆哼了一声，答案是无解。他很确定自己不是个心地善良的小孩。他讨厌自己神智不清的母亲，还有终日酗酒骂骂咧咧的舅舅。汤姆恨冈特宅。霍格沃兹是他第一个能称之为家的地方，即使斯莱特林的很多同学都有种说不上来的古怪感。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	湖边谈话

**Author's Note:**

> CP: 哈利x汤姆/ 汤姆x哈利（无差）  
> 同时代au设定，年代不准确。两个中二少年。  
> 好像没搬这篇，搬过来……  
> 【warning】我觉得我黑了斯内普……把他写得太苛刻了……你可以理解为青春期的哈利叛逆滤镜下尤甚。反正请一定避雷！

哈利伸出手去，帮纳威扶住了他们组岌岌可危的坩锅。魔药汤汁惊险地溅在桌角，发出烧焦的滋滋声，木头桌子直接被烧出了一个浅浅的小洞。N.E.W.T考纲内的魔药都挺有杀伤力的。

纳威这节课的队友是一个缩手缩脚像老鼠一样的女生，她猛地一抖，发出一声轻不可闻的惊呼。纳威慌乱地小声道着歉。罗恩俯过身越过哈利，偷瞄了一眼赫敏的操作步骤，又面露困惑地看着自己明显颜色和教科书中不符的药水。哈利朝纳威准备感谢的姿势随意摆了摆手，把注意力放回到自己的魔药半成品上。

“上课交头接耳，格兰芬多扣二十分。”斯内普平滑的声音在地下教室响起。他在讲台上看着一本厚厚的高级魔药书，头也没抬。

纳威的手一抖，他的台子上发生了一场小小的爆炸。他的队友惊恐地跳开，踏入了斯莱特林的那半边。斯莱特林的同学们迅速地挪出空间，轻蔑地看了一眼魔药教室另一侧的混乱。

哈利把袍子的领口往上拉，一直到盖住了鼻子的高度。

他倒不是在乎那股烟熏味。

老蝙蝠今天心情不好吧。罗恩戳了戳哈利的袖子，对他挤眉弄眼地打着暗号。赫敏瞪了他们这组一下，警告的目光几乎要让空气灼烧。

哈利无奈地耸了耸肩，低下头，继续搅拌着他的魔药。

“波特和韦斯莱屡教不改，上课使眼色，格兰芬多再扣五分。”

罗恩用气声骂了句。哈利搅拌的动作停止了。

“咒骂教授，扣三十分。”

罗恩露出了难以置信的表情。有没有搞错？他惊恐的眼神中透露出这样的信息。赫敏抿住了嘴，一脸严肃。纳威那组低着头，后排的几个格兰芬多面面相觑。有几个斯莱特林不屑地撇了他们几眼，马尔福得意洋洋地盯着哈利，但后者根本没看他一眼。

哈利·波特轻轻放下了搅拌的棍子，他站了起来。他的椅子划过地板，发出尖锐刺耳的声音。全教室的目光都集中在了他的身上。赫敏焦急地拽着他。

哈利纹丝不动。

“上课不遵守纪律，格兰芬多扣三十分！”斯内普的声音现在有些幸灾乐祸，“波-特，坐下。”他故意把哈利的姓氏拖到很长。马尔福莫名其妙地笑了几下，然后他的声音被斯内普瞪了回去。

哈利沉默地继续站着。他的金红色毛衣因为靠得太近，被桌子的边缘挤到掀起了一角，露出了朋克乐队的T恤衫。

“波特，你现在是学校的名人了啊。莫非格兰芬多的‘魁地奇球星’就不需要遵守魔药课的课堂纪律了？“斯内普的声音严厉了起来。“赶紧坐下，今天课后劳动服务。”

哈利不紧不慢地收拾起他从包里拿出来放在桌上的东西，不多，只有魔药课本和一只羽毛钢笔。按好黑色背包的搭扣，他满不在乎地把遗落在桌角的磨砂橡皮塞进了口袋。罗恩不解地看着自己一言不发的朋友，而赫敏几乎都要把哈利的袖子拽下来了。“哈利，别这样。”她轻声说，甚至顾不上会再被扣学院分数的可能。

“波特？你翅膀硬了是不是，目中无人，毫无纪律。格兰芬多扣五十分，劳动服务一周。”斯内普警告道，“坐下！”

哈利面无表情地越过后面几排格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生。他速度很快，一下子就打开了教室后门，斯内普根本来不及阻止他。

门重重在他身后关上，把斯内普教授愤怒的威胁以及更多的扣分和劳动服务通通隔绝。

哈利头也不回地离开了潮湿阴暗的魔药教室。

* * *

汤姆·里德尔怒气冲冲地走出了校长办公室。他敏捷地跑跳着走下城堡里曲折的石阶，细长的腿包裹在紧身的牛仔裤中，校服袍子在背后扬起。银绿相间的领带飘向一边，在奔跑中黏在了肩膀后侧。

他该如何改变来自一个成年人的偏见？

汤姆哼了一声，答案是无解。

他很确定自己不是个心地善良的小孩。他讨厌自己神智不清的母亲，还有终日酗酒骂骂咧咧的舅舅。汤姆恨冈特宅。霍格沃兹是他第一个能称之为家的地方，即使斯莱特林的很多同学都有种说不上来的古怪感。

他记得第一年圣诞节留校的窘迫。放假前夕，斯莱特林餐桌的不远处，马尔福嘲讽着格兰芬多的波特没有家人，他的没脑子跟班们吃吃窃笑地附和。远处，红头发的韦斯莱很生气，他都以为要有一场学院恶战了，但波特平淡地说自己的傲罗父母只是出差了。

搞清楚自己的出身之后，里德尔曾感到耻辱。倒不是说他羞耻于自己混血的身份。拜托，二十一世纪了，他才不是搞血统歧视的白-痴。但一想到他只是个爱情魔药的产物，汤姆就止不住感到一阵厌恶，针对整个世界，针对他的父母，针对他自己。

也许邓布利多指明他有反社会倾向不适合毕业之后教书也不算空穴来风。

如果不能留校教书，汤姆真的不知道自己会去干什么。也许他可以去魔法部工作，当一个小小的公务员，碌碌无为地度过一生；也许他可以跑去匈牙利看看，那个地方在对魔法的探求上没有那么死板和保守。

一边在走廊里快走一边思考着人生大事的汤姆·里德尔和迎面而来的眼镜少年重重地撞在了一起。他倒退几步，感到眼冒金星。

“靠。”汤姆生疼地捂住自己的下巴，好一会才缓过来。他第一眼看到一头桀骜不驯的黑色乱发。绿色眼睛的男孩面露痛苦，使劲地揉着自己的额头。

“波特？”他不确定地说。

他认识这个人，因为这小子是马尔福的“宿敌”，马尔福本人是这么说的。但汤姆和波特并不熟，顶多算点头之交，对他的印象也还算不错。毕竟，难得有一个对马尔福的冷嘲热讽不会气到跳脚，对挑衅也镇定自若，甚至爱理不理的格兰芬多。

“嗨，里德尔。”波特有气无力地和他打了个招呼。

作为学生会主席的汤姆脑子迅速地运转起来。他记得波特和马尔福上的都是斯内普教的魔药课，正好就处于这个时间段。汤姆自己本来有魔法史课，但是因为被邓布利多叫去谈话所以早退了半小时——不过是换个地方开小差罢了。老狐狸的那些陈词滥调和宾斯教授的照本宣科一样催眠。

“你翘课了。”汤姆迅速得出结论。

哈利·波特皱起眉头，瞪了他一眼，仿佛刚想起他的身份。卷发的男孩叹了口气，他把手插进口袋，“随你的便。给格兰芬多扣分吧。”他看上去打算离开了。汤姆听到一句小声的“斯内普那个冷血生物今天扣得已经够多了。”

斯内普对学生很严苛。汤姆听说过这一点，虽然他不相信自己在霍格沃兹会有比邓布利多更加不对付的教授，但他依然会庆幸自己从入学时就是斯拉格霍恩教的魔药。

“去湖边转转吗？反正离下课时间还早。”他不假思索地发出了邀请。

戴眼镜的格兰芬多僵住，神情里写满不可思议地转过身看向他。

当汤姆几乎要为自己的鲁莽后悔的时候，他听到哈利·波特说“好”。

* * *

他们在湖边的草地坐下。

哈利难以置信地看着里德尔熟练地点燃了烟，他拒绝了斯莱特林递过来的那支。

“为什么不呢，我们已经成年了。”里德尔说。“你不会是个乖宝宝吧？”哈利读出了高个男孩明亮的黑眼睛里的调侃。

“我到暑假才满十七。”哈利干巴巴地说，“而且吸烟有害健康。”

“哼，也是。”汤姆吐出一口烟雾，“也算是个放纵吧。有点为了反抗而反抗的意思。这个地方的条条框框令我不爽。”

哈利用手挥开向自己这飘过来的烟味，“我还是第一次听说学生会主席也会带头反对规则。”

“那要看是什么样的规则了。”汤姆摇摇头，叹了口气，“有些人真是让我心力憔悴。”

“呃，那就别管他们。”哈利说，“如果你是说马尔福那帮人的话。”

汤姆拿走嘴里的烟，揶揄道，“马尔福可是斯莱特林学院的人，你在我面前说他坏话吗？”

“他又不是你的朋友。”面对里德尔不赞同的眼神，哈利若无其事地把目光转向了湖面，“哦得了，他已经无数次惹怒你了，我想想看，大概从一年级下火车那段开始吧，虽然你没表现出来。我觉得每次我把他气到哑口无言的时候你都挺开心的。”

“你想象力可真丰富。”汤姆挖苦道。

“随你怎么说。”哈利反驳，“你不能同时拥有傲骨和真心喜欢德拉科·马尔福。”

“呵。”

“我不在乎你会不会告诉他，我现在就说了。”哈利在包里翻找着什么东西，嘴上继续说道，“他整天找我和罗恩的茬其实是为了赫敏。我一开始完全莫名其妙，是别人告诉我的。从那以后我只觉得搞笑。”

“不知道为什么你居然会觉得我对这些八卦感兴趣。”汤姆仰头躺在了草地上，早就已经掐掉了手上的烟。他并不是真的喜欢烟草的味道。

初春时节，苏格兰的天气还有些冷，但是今天下午的阳光洒在他们身上，照得人心里暖洋洋的。汤姆不知道为什么自己要拉一个不熟的格兰芬多出来聊天，也许他只是被邓布利多气坏了脑子。

“你亲爱的校长觉得我是个反社会。”他说。

汤姆知道哈利和邓布利多没什么过节，他甚至还挺喜欢这个孩子。

“没事的。”哈利不痛不痒地安慰道，“斯内普还觉得我是个傻子呢。”

汤姆没说话。他并不认识那个在每个学院都风评恐怖的教授。

“不知道哪里惹到他了，尽找我茬。”波特愤愤不平地说，“谁知道呢，我看他整天为了骂我一副戏剧腔调，自己倒像个傻子。”

汤姆忍不住喷笑出声。他立马止住了，匆忙地调整着面部表情，即使他的脸现在埋在草地里，格兰芬多根本看不见。

他们在舒适的安静中度过了大约五分钟。

一个冰冰凉凉的小东西搁到了他的耳朵里。汤姆险些跳起来。

是一个耳机。

波特不知道什么时候从背包里掏出一个MP3开始听歌，他好心地分给了汤姆一只耳朵。

汤姆好奇地戴上它。他对音乐一向没什么兴趣，魔法世界的乐队翻来覆去就那么几个。冈特宅子里除了各种古老的魔法书，也没有什么娱乐。他舅舅是绝对不会允许“麻瓜的玩意儿”出现在屋子里的。

狂躁的吉他声音，和一句“美国大白痴”的开头。

“什么？”汤姆难以置信。这是音乐吗？

他所认识的音乐是交响乐和歌剧那种，还有一些莫名其妙的流行情歌，自己神叨叨的母亲有时心情好了会打开巫师广播调这些台，然后听着听着总是就泪流满面。汤姆从小到大都绕道走。

“这个是在嘲讽小布什。”波特向一脸茫然的他解释道，“他发起了伊拉克战争。”

汤姆对麻瓜的历史一无所知。但他不想表现出来，于是假装理解地点点头。

“但在我脑中这就是在说斯内普。”波特说。

“我觉得你应该会喜欢斯拉格霍恩。”汤姆说道，“他很和善。就是有点太喜欢聚会了。你入学的时候要是选他就好了。”

“谁知道呢，真可惜他的课和我的魁地奇训练冲突了。”哈利叹了口气。

汤姆拍了拍身上的草屑。他不喜欢任何体育运动，实在是无法感同身受。波特和他不是一类人吧，他只是因为一个不喜欢的魔药教授恰巧气昏了头而已，明天就会大大咧咧地遗忘这些事。他嘲讽地扭过头，面朝蓝色的天空，太阳光明晃晃的有些刺眼。

音乐的动次打次撞击着他的耳膜，汤姆不讨厌这种感觉。

他需要一些让自己分心的事情，让他的目光不要总是纠结在不可知的未来。尤其是邓布利多随意给他下定论堵死了他的一条路。汤姆感到气闷，他承认自己不是个富有同情心的人，但如果教会有天赋自学能力强的学生也会挺有成就感的吧，他觉得自己至少会比波特口中宛若恶魔的魔药教授做得好。

“有时候，我觉得我的心里充满了愤怒。”波特突然开口。“都不知道怎么把握。”

“……你确定吗？”汤姆只觉得奇怪。他不觉得一个有很多朋友，家庭和睦的人有什么可愤怒的。波特觉得自己愤怒，可能是没有见过*他*的内心。

“我四年级时有段时间为了惹怒斯内普，故意每周三都穿睡衣去上魔药课。”哈利想起了什么，自顾自地乐呵呵笑了起来，“然后我被格兰芬多的同学制止了，因为我们真的不能再被扣分了。”

汤姆汗颜，原来格兰芬多说的是这种“愤怒”。

下课铃响了。学生们陆陆续续地从城堡里走出来。他们有的人要去赶下一节课，有的人要回宿舍休息。

汤姆不慌不忙地站起来，他摘下耳机还给格兰芬多。

“我要去上占卜课了。”他宣布道。

大概是不会再遇到了。汤姆心想。

其实他也不知道为什么自己要约波特出来，他们两个在一起谈心的模样如果被其他人看见，一定是极为古怪的组合。

波特点点头。他把自己的MP3放回了背包的夹层。汤姆并不确定带这个麻瓜科技来学校算不算违反校规，但他决定不提这件事。

* * *

哈利·波特是个酷酷的男孩。汤姆·里德尔一直这么认为。

波特从来都不会因为任何事情有过大的情绪变化，面对侮辱不慌不忙，该出手时就出手，而且只在朋友被侮辱的情况下（而汤姆觉得自己没有朋友），不多说一句废话，也不在乎后果。汤姆知道他根本不在乎学院分。

他在球场上也很从容镇定，找球手可不是什么好当的角色。汤姆对自己讨厌运动的原因心知肚明，不仅仅是厌恶肢体接触碰撞。真正的原因是——他怕输。

而且波特不在乎马尔福。

他真的不在乎，不是强行表现出来的。不在乎就不会因此受伤。

他刚入学的时候，其实被同学排挤过。汤姆当然不会惧怕，他用实力证明了自己，也获得了一批追随者。尤其是二年级的一次偶然意外，让马尔福发现他会讲蛇语。

“冈特家族，斯莱特林的后人。”他们那么说。

不知道为什么，面对马尔福和其他原来还不服同学的态度转变，汤姆却开始觉得无聊。他本来是崇拜家族历史的，但自从这件事后，他的观念发生了动摇。

**没什么意思。**

他对友情再也没什么期待了。有的时候，他觉得分院帽对自己太不公平。也许去另外一个学院他会过得更开心。但是一想到如果自己处于格兰芬多闹哄哄的餐桌，还有面对赫奇帕奇们温暖到夸张的问候语调下的不知所措，或者拉文克劳餐桌上一个个盯着书本很少交谈的学生，汤姆又觉得还是只有斯莱特林适合他。

哈利·波特的情感就仿佛是一瓶被喝到只剩一点点的矿泉水。他没有什么情感流露的原因是——他没什么情感。

汤姆很羡慕这种人。

汤姆·里德尔的情感就像密封袋装的牛奶。他没有什么情感流露的原因是——它们被封起来了。仅此而已。

他并没有因为学校的事情受伤过，用那么脆弱的词语来形容他是对他人格的侮辱。他也很早就不再对冈特家族的人有什么希望。但汤姆觉得邓布利多对自己的指控十分不公平。

不懂爱的人多了去了，凭什么只针对他一个人。他很想那么反驳。

如果波特和他处于相同的境遇，他一定会这么做。

但是汤姆没有。因为他毕竟还是个斯莱特林，他知道怎样的表现对自己来说最有利，即使是面对不怎么信任自己的邓布利多。

走廊里，有低年级的学生和他打招呼。汤姆整理好思绪，把脑中的胡思乱想放到了一边，回归了正常状态。

* * *

很多年之后，汤姆才知道自己当初随便下的定论——“哈利波特没什么情感”——是多么的可笑。

不过有一点是对的，他不表现出来的确不是伪装。

只是粗神经真的没什么可羡慕的。真的没有。

他们完全属于不同类型的愤世嫉俗。

-END-


End file.
